


I wish I could have you (but you're already taken)

by orangeORmango



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeORmango/pseuds/orangeORmango
Summary: Betty is going through the process of questioning her sexuality, all thanks to Veronica.





	I wish I could have you (but you're already taken)

Betty lay snug and secure underneath her pale pink covers. God, how she hated her room. It looked like a Barbie that got rejected by Ken lived here. Once again, her mind wandered to her best friend. Veronica. She thought about how in the beginning she was wary of the girl, didn’t want to associate with her because she had heard of her. The spoiled New York princess, daughter of a clueless socialite and a criminal. But Ronnie had invited her in with open arms, and was kind to her. Betty sighed once and drifted off to sleep.  
_Betty was standing in a dark room, she thought it looked a bit like the student lounge at school. How odd. Suddenly the lights turned on without warning, and Betty was momentarily blinded._  
“Betty? Is that you?” A worried voice asked from behind her. Veronica! Betty whirled around but saw no one.  
“V?” she asked cautiously.  
“I’m right here, B.” Veronica seemed to appear out of nowhere, grabbing her hand tightly. She pressed their foreheads together, and Betty wanted so badly to reach out and kiss her again. Her lips twitched ever so slightly, and Veronica gave a nervous chuckle. Betty leaned in again. Then Jughead ran into the room and tore the two girls apart.  
“How could you, Betty? I thought you loved me!” Jughead howled.  
The Serpent queen sat up suddenly, gasping for air. Oh, thank god. It was just a dream. That was it. Just a one-time thing. She couldn’t be actually attracted to Veronica. She was her best friend. Betty was straight, after all. Yeah, it was just a freak accident or something. Nothing to worry about.  
Betty slowly climbed out of bed, smoothing out the sheets before she stood up. She walked stiffly to her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Her usually perfect blonde hair was in disarray, and she had a red mark across her face where her head was pressed against the wrinkled blankets.  
“Ugh.” Betty complained. She ran a brush through her hair and was about to pull it up into her iconic ponytail, then changed her mind. Everything felt off today. Maybe it that dream. Huh. She left it down, abandoned the pastel outfit that her control freak of a mother left on her chair, and dug through the very back of her closet. She pulled out a dark camo crop top, and black shorts. She dressed quickly, slipping her Serpent jacket over the rest of her rebellious outfit.  
“Bye Mom!” Betty called over her shoulder as she ran out the door.  
“Wait, Elizabeth Cooper, what are you wearing?” Alice screeched. Betty ignored her and continued to school. After a couple minutes of fast jogging and looking over her shoulder, she ran straight into a blue and yellow wall. Wait a second. Oops. That wasn’t a wall.  
“Hello, Riverdale’s newest detective.” Reggie Mantle turned around and grinned down at Betty. “Found any more mysterious bodies? You and your King gonna tattle?”  
“Reg, play nice to B. She’s my best friend.” Veronica stepped out from behind Reggie’s six foot frame. Her 5’2” height was rather dwarfed by the dark haired football player.  
“Okay, okay. Anything for you, Baby Dragon.” Reggie wrapped his arm around Ronnie. Betty was surprised by the flare of anger, almost fury Betty felt. She tried very hard not to think about Reggie’s arm around V, his nickname for her, immediately doing whatever she wanted… Was she dropping Archie and going after Reggie? Why not her? Betty shoved down that thought immediately. That wasn’t an option. She was straight, anyways, and so was Veronica.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole dream thing is based off of my own experiences, so sorry if it seems kind of out of character for Betty. Also, the nickname Baby Dragon is Charles Melton's nickname for Camila Mendes.


End file.
